


A Better Change

by mmmaplesyrupp



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Father-Daughter Relationship, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Starbucks, Suicide, single-father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmaplesyrupp/pseuds/mmmaplesyrupp
Summary: Aurus grew up in an orphanage since his biological parents didn’t plan on ever having a child because they thought it would interfere with their future life. He’s never known the feeling of affection or love from any type of companionship growing up. But after he finally moved out of that orphanage, he got his own place to live, got a job at Starbucks, met a great old lady as his neighbor… but there was still something missing. Until one day, one person changed his life completely. Was it for good or bad?





	1. The Meeting

**** _(5:59 AM. Wednesday, September 3, 2014.)_

 

The sun was still hidden behind the night’s horizon, the night sky barely decorated with the sun’s early morning rays. Aurus had this memorized by now; how every sunrise always came out, each day being different in some way. Aurus suffered from insomnia since his early childhood. He spent most of his sleepless nights just shifting and stirring in bed, staring at the night sky, the ceiling, or any other object in his bedroom. When he finally got sleep, it would only be for a 20 minutes or so before his mind would wake him up again. It was so rare for him to actually get some good shut eye, and when that happened, he didn’t go to work.

But tonight was one of those sleepless nights where each hour seemed awfully eternal. He was laying on his side, hands under his cheek, and the blanket covering up to just below his shoulders. His face was drained from any emotion whatsoever, his aqua-green eyes gazing at the sunrise. It was nice and calming. His gaze then drifted towards the clock, watching the seconds count.

56… 57… 58… 59…

‘Beep! Beep! Beep!...’ rang the alarm for a few seconds, Aurus just staring at it, wishing it would shut itself off, but that wasn’t gonna happen. He scoffed, reaching over, and pressing the off button. The room once again was filled with dead silence. He didn’t bother to move again for another whole minute, but with a sigh, he decided to get up from bed. 

He gently pushed away the blanket and sat up, letting his socked feet rest against the wooden, cold floor. He stretched his arms over his head, yawning wide with a small grunt. Then he was back to his normal sitting position. He sighed, brushing a strand of his blonde hair behind his ear.

 

“Time to start off the day…” he said to himself, standing up, “just like everyday.”

 

For his daily morning routine, it was just shower, his work attire, and a pony tail, half of his hair tied into a bun, or half of his hair pinned back. Today, it was half into a bun. He then proceeded to drink his morning coffee and head out to the bus station.

 

 

____________________________

_ (7:12 AM, bus station) _

  
  


He sat down on the bench, burying half of his face into his scarf and hands in his pockets since it was a chilly morning, waiting for the bus to arrive, which would be arriving any time now. Meanwhile, he admired the sunrise over the Minnesota buildings, watching the fews cars that passed by every once in a while. 

 

But then his attention drifted towards familiar footsteps that approached his direction. Lifting his head to look over, a small smile instantly curled on his lips. 

 

“Good morning, Mrs. Gardener.” I greeted kindly, faint fog escaping from his mouth as he spoke.

 

Mrs. Gardener was his neighbor that lived on the first floor of the building (since they live in an apartment. Aurus lived on the second floor). Ever since he moved in, she was his only companion. She works as a librarian at the Minnesota’s oldest Library, and has been working there from a very young age. He loves spending his free time from work or other personal responsibilities, with her; drinking tea, talking about all kinds of topics, and reading books which she would recommend him from the library, and knit. Yes, Aurus finds knitting very soothing and relaxing. 

 

They held a very close friendship.

 

“Mornin’, sweetheart. How are you on this lovely morning?” she asked, voice motherly and caring. She took a seat next to him. 

 

“I’m good.. Mostly tired,” he replied, eyes drifting to the concrete floor in front of him. 

 

“That’s good. Did you sleep tonight?” she asked, looking at him with a slightly raised brow. 

 

He sighed, shaking his head. “No.” he muttered. She sighed and rested her back against the back of the bench. 

 

“Did you try out doing yoga like I told you?” she asked, “It could help you out with your insomnia.” 

 

Aurus sighed and shrugged. “No.. not really. I just-” 

 

“Aah-!” she interrupted, waving a hand at his direction which startled him, eyes widening, and looking into her eyes. For a few seconds, her face held a threatening look, eyes wide, and mouth in a straight, tight line. But then softened a seconds later, sighing. “What is your excuse?” 

 

She got him there.

 

He sighed and chuckled, shrugging once again. “..none, I guess.” he replied, quite embarrassed. 

 

She sighed and rubbed his back, pulling him against him comfortingly. 

 

“Try it out, hun. It could help.” she said soothingly. He nodded. 

 

“I will…” he whispered. 

 

The bus arrived.

  
  


**___________________________**

  
  


_ (7:45 AM) _

 

The bus came to its stop when it arrived to the destination. Aurus stood and waved a goodbye at Mrs. Gardener, who waved back and wished him a good day. Aurus thanked her and stepped out of the bus. He started heading towards his job which was a block away, nodding in a way of greet and gratitude to those whom would say ‘good morning’, or ‘good day’ as they walked past him. Once he turned around the corner, Starbucks came into view. He  _ loved  _ his job  _ soooooo _ much  _ (sarcasm) _ . A moment later, he arrived, swinging open the glass door, and entering, the warmth from inside the café making him sigh and take in the warm temperature. Some other employees were cleaning and preparing the cutlery, wiping the tables and chairs, counting the cast from the cash registers, and whatnot. He went over to the employee office and checked in his arrival. 7:50 AM. Then he headed over to his locker, putting in his belongings inside, except his phone. He always kept that in his pocket. He grabbed his apron, sliding it over his head before he shut the locker door gently, turning away as he began tying his apron behind his back. 

 

“Morning!” exclaimed one of his co-workers, who had sneaked up behind him and startled him. Just to give him that morning  _ boost.  _

 

He almost slapped her, but he quickly came to notice that it was just his friend. He groaned slightly from her jumpscare, putting a hand to his pounding heart. 

 

“For fuck’s- Kelly, I’ve told you many times not to scare me like that!” he said, laughing a little. 

 

She laughed softly, heading over to her locker. “It’s my way of boosting your energy every morning! You look very tired, so I thought it would be a way of waking up those brain cells of yours.” she stated, her face holding a proud look from what she just said. Yet, Aurus just stared at her with a confused look in his face. 

 

“I- yeah, um- thanks for the boost.” he said, continuing what he was, finally finishing with tying his apron behind his back. “So, got any plans for today?” 

 

She closed her locker, a smirk on her face. “Actually, I do,” she said, throwing the apron over her neck and tying it behind her back, “for the first in a while actually..” she added, sounding a bit surprised. Aurus chuckled. 

 

“Alright. What’re your plans?” 

 

“Remember that guy I told you about?” she asked. 

 

“Yeah. Are you going out on a date with him?” he asked, a small smirk on his face. He crossed his arms and leaned his back against the wall. 

 

“ _ Yes.  _ I am actually really up for it. He’s a great guy after all..” 

 

Aurus smiled softly, eyes adverting to the floor then at her direction. “I’m glad.” he muttered, face dropping to a blank expression for a brief moment before he snapped back into reality. “Y-yeah-! I’m glad that- um- yeah,” he stammered, avoiding her gaze from the embarrassment. “Well, I’ll see you later, I gotta open the doors.” he said, and with that, he left the room. Kelly looked at him worriedly, waving a gentle goodbye.  

  
  
  
  


_________________________

  
  
  


I exit the employees room, heading over to the entrance doors, and unlocking them for the public. My mind was still clouded with the event that happened just a minute ago.  _ Why the hell am I so awkward? _ I sighed heavily, returning to head behind the counter. 

 

The first customer walks in and I lift my eyes up to the person, smiling kindly. 

 

“Good morning and welcome to Starbucks! What would you like to order?” I ask. 

 

Another day of attending clients begins.  _ Let’s see how this goes. _

  
  
  


_________________________

  
  
  


_ (3:35 PM)  _

 

“You never do shit here in this fucking house. You’re fucking worthless.” says the father

 

“Worthless?  _ Worthless?  _ Who the  _ hell  _ are  _ you  _ to be saying that? All you do is drink, eat, and shit! Why? Because you got fired from the only job you ever got!” Shouted the mother.  _ That was true.  _ The small child observed everything from the sofa, only half of her face peeking to watch her parents argue. Again. 

 

“Well, you know what? I’m done. I can't stand this anymore.” Said the father, turning away, and stomping angrily out the kitchen door. He headed towards their bedroom and began packing. The child watched from afar, standing behind the sofa, then her big, blue eyes drifted back to the mother. 

 

“Yeah. Go..! I never needed you anyways!” Shouted the mother angrily before turning the opposite way, and covering her eyes with one hand, faintly clutching her stomach with the other arm, beginning to sob quietly, yet, you could hear the pain in each one of her sobs.

 

The child’s big, blue eyes drift back to her dad who was exiting their bedroom with a suitcase in one hand, heading straight to the front door, the child’s eyes following him. He grabbed the car keys that hung from a wall hook, opened the door, stepped out, and slammed the door shut. And with that, he was gone. He didn't even bother to bat an eye to them. 

 

_ Is that how much his wife and daughter mattered to him? _

 

The small child turned and looked back at her mother, not knowing what just happened. She slid down from the sofa, her small feet meeting the carpet rug once she got down, feeling the softness. The small child walked to her mother, eyes big and blue staring up at her with curious worry, head tipping to the side.

 

“Mommy?” she asks quietly, patting the mother’s thigh softly. 

 

The mother flinches faintly, quickly wiping away the tears from her face as she turned around to face the child. She kneeled down to the child’s level, cupping her shaky hands to the child’s face, forcing a pained smile. 

 

“Hey, Lumi…”she whispered shakily, barely audible. 

 

“Mommy, where’s Daddy going?” asked the innocent child, pouting softly. The mother’s smile starts to quiver as she feels the tears begin to whelm again, brows frowning. What was she to say to her 5 year old daughter who still doesn’t know about how cruel the world can be? Who’s mind still so innocent?

Her head hung down, arms sliding down to just below the child’s shoulders, grasping firmly, trying not to breakdown into more tears in front of her daughter.

 

_ How can I make her understand?... _

 

She takes deep and shaky breaths to calm down and push back the tears. She lifted her head and met with Lumi’s blue, concerned eyes. 

 

She takes a deep breath.

 

“Darling… Daddy’s gonna be back later..” she whispers, gently stroking Lumi’s soft, coffee black hair. 

 

“When is he gonna be back?” she asked, voice gentle and curious. 

 

“...in a long while.” she simply responded. She sighed, bringing the child into a hug.  _ What am I gonna do?  _ She asked herself, thinking of many options for what to do with her daughter. She’s not in school, she doesn’t have a stable, healthy childhood, her parents aren’t teaching any good, and if she grows up in this path, her future won’t be any good...

 

The only option was... 

  
  
  


________________________

 

_ (5:00 pm, Starbucks) _

 

“Butterscotch frappuccino for John!” shouted Aurus, sliding the drink into the counter, smiling at the costumer kindly as they went to pick up their order. “Thank you for ordering at starbucks! Enjoy!” he thanked. He sighed and looked at the time on his phone. It was closing time, just in time. He grabbed a towel and began rinsing it clean so he could use it to clean the furniture inside the café. He thought about others things as he started wiping the tables clean, humming a song to himself.  _ Did I leave on the stove? Wait, no. I haven’t used to-  _ a knock was heard on the glass door, making Aurus flinch slightly. He stood straight, turning around, and walking over to the door. But when he saw the source of the knock, his face changed to a completely confused and surprised look. 

 

_ A child? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Lost and Found

_ (Starbucks, 5:13 PM) _

__

_  A child? _

He looks around at his surroundings then outside. The streets were empty, only cars passing by every once in a while. He unlocks the door and gently pushes it open, letting the toddler step inside, although, she just stood there, staring up at him with wide eyes, not sure if to enter or not, clutching a stuffed bunny plushie close to her chest.

“You can come inside, c’mon. You’ll get cold out there.” Said Aurus warmly, still wondering where this child came from or how she even got here. She still didn't enter and Aurus sighed. He bend down to the child’s level, still holding the door open with one hand.

“Hey, if you don’t enter, the cold’s gonna get you.” He said playfully, a small smirk on his lips, eyes staring into hers kindly, “how about you come in, eh?” He asked once again, voice still patient and kind. Yet, the child still remained in the same place, half of her face covered by the plushie’s head. Aurus thought for a moment before a good suggestion popped into his head.

“Would you like some hot chocolate? It’ll warm you up.” He asked, a beaming smile on his face. The small child nodded slowly and finally entered. Once she was in, he stood up straight again to lock the door. Then, he led her to a chair for her to sit.

“Okay, well, err, how about you stay here for a moment and I’ll be right back, ol’right?” He said, smiling at the little girl kindly. She nodded faintly, her short legs hanging and swinging gently.

Aurus then turned and headed to the manager's office, knocking on the door before cautiously turning the knob, and slowly pushing the door open.

“Yes, come in!”

Aurus stepped half way inside. “Uum. Excuse me, Kelly. You might want to come out here for a moment. It’s quite important.”

Kelly nodded. “I’ll be out in a minute, let me get this paperwork done. It won't take long.”

“Alright, take your time, but hurry.” He said before gently closing the door.

He headed back to where the child was. He pulled a chair from the table the child was sitting, taking a sit.

“Ol’right. So, let’s get to know each other. I’m Aurus.” he introduced with a friendly smile, “What is your name?”

She hugged her plushie tightly. “...Lumi..” she whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

“Lumi. what a lovely name.” he smiled, “and who’s that?” he asked, pointing at the plushie. Lumi looked at the plushie then back at him. “Luna..” she spoke.

“Luna. lovely name.” he said before he heard the employee room door open, turning his head and looking back.

Kelly walked over to them, her face holding a surprised expression.

“Who’s this?” she asked, crouching beside Aurus to be at the child’s level.

“This is Lumi.”

“Is she related to you?” she asked, looking up at Aurus curiously.

“Oh, n-no. She just…” he leaned close to her, inches apart, “she was just standing outside, alone. I didn’t see any adult with her…” he whispered, loud enough for only Kelly to hear.

“Are you sure? She couldn’t have just walked all the way here..” she whispered.

“Well, maybe not alone…” he whispered, until his eyes suddenly went wide, and so did hers.

“Maybe she was…”

“Abandoned?” he quickly responded in a whisper. They both looked back at the child, now a worried look in their faces. Aurus leaned in close.

“Lumi, how did you get here?” he asked, voice calm and curious, looking into her sky blue eyes.

She shrugged, eyes drifting to the floor, remaining quiet for a brief moment before speaking.

“Mommy said she’ll be back,” she said quietly.

Both of them inhaled quietly, looking at each other worriedly.

“Did she tell you where she was going?” asked Kelly. The child shook her head gently. Aurus sighed.

“It’s alright. She’ll be back, okay?” said Aurus comfortingly, although, he didn’t think that would happen…

Kelly stood up and patted him on the shoulder, gesturing him to come with her. He stood and followed her to the employee room, closing the door behind him.

“Okay, so, we can’t leave her here. It’s obvious she was just left here.” she said.

He remained quiet, thinking, arms crossed over his chest.

“We have to call the child services.” she said, looking up at him worriedly.

He shook his head. “No.”

She looked utterly confused. “What? Why not? We have-”

“Because I don’t her to be put in an orphanage and go through what I did.” he snapped, sounding defensive and stern. She flinched back, eyes going wide at his reaction. She sighed and looked aside.

“No child deserves that.” he added in a low tone, brows furrowing, and eyes looking to the side. There was silence for a few seconds.

“Then what do you plan to do with her?” she asked, looking up at him again. He sighed.

“I’ll take her to her house? See if I can find her parents or whoever she lives with?” he blurred out, swatting his hands through the air as he spoke. Her face went straight.

“And do you think she will remember where her home is?” she said with a flat tone. He shrugged.

“Guess we’ll have to see for ourselves.” he said before he opened the door and walked out the room. She followed.

He walked over to the child, sitting back down on the chair, rubbing his palms together nervously, still holding a friendly smile towards the child.

“Lumi, do you know where you live?” he asked. The child nodded and he looked surprised, glancing back at the manager with a smirk that said  _ you were saying?  _ She also looked impressed. He turned back towards the child.

“Can you show us?” he asked and the child nodded. “Good! Now. Wait here while I get you your hot chocolate, okay?” he said, smiling kindly. The child nodded once more and smiled faintly.

“Alright. Good. I’ll be back in a moment, I gotta finish something and I’ll be out in a minute, okay?” said Kelly and Aurus nodded. “Alright. No problem.” he said as he stood from his chair.

He walked over to the work area behind the counter and began preparing the hot chocolate, humming a song to himself.

Lumi’s eyes followed him, her mind growing curious to what he was going to do. She quietly slid off the chair, walking over to him. She stood beside him, eyes following his hand movements. Aurus didn’t notice the small child standing next to him until he went to grab something and saw the child’s silhoutte beneath his arm. He gasped, arm flinching back against his chest. He chuckled and smiled at her, lowering his arm down.

“Well, hello there! Didn’t see you there. Is there something you want?” he asked kindly. She nodded.

“What do you want?”

“Marshmallows, please.” she spoke, voice sounding quite happy. Which made Aurus die inside a little.

“Marshmallows it is!” he said playfully, opening the marshmallow jar and grabbing a small spoonful of mini marshmallows. The small child giggled softly, smiling a bit wider this time.

“So, Lumi. How old are you?” he asked.

“I’m 5.” she said.

“5? You’re pretty young! And when’s your birthday?” he asked.

“Uum…” she thought hard, but then beamed happily once she remembered, “September 21, 2009!” she exclaimed.

“Splendid!” he said happily before realising. “Wait a moment. That means your birthday is just around the corner!” he said, jaw hanging in amazement, which made Lumi giggle. “You’ll be turning 6 in a few days, Lumi! How do you feel?” he asked, pouring the hot chocolate into a small cup then adding the marshmallows.

She shrugged once more, smiling brightly at him. She didn’t seem no longer tense nor scared and that is what Aurus was aiming for. “Excited!” she exclaimed, hugging the plushie in happiness.

“It’s a big day for you. You’re getting old!” he said as he finished her hot chocolate. “Your hot chocolate is done. Come on.” he said, walking over to the table, Lumi following contently behind. He gently set the cup on the table. It was at an appropriate temperature for her to drink; not too hot nor too cold, safely warm.

She sat on the chair, placing the stuffed animal on the chair just beside her.

“Thank you, Mr. Aurus.” she said happily, carefully cupping both her hands around the cup and nearing it to her lips.

Aurus sat with her, smiling at her fondly. He felt something inside him that felt the need to… just care for this child.

Whatever the reason this child was left here, Aurus wasn’t going let her live in an orphanage or foster home. He doesn’t her to go through what he did. No other child should.

Aurus sighed, his smile softening. “Is it good?” he asked, watching her enjoy her warm drink with a soft look on his eyes.

She nodded rapidly. “Very!” she said, smiling cheekily. He chuckled.

“That’s good. I’m glad you do.” he said. He then untied his hair, letting it drape over his back and shoulders. Having his hair tied up for so long would give him a headache or rarely a migraine. Letting his hair loose for a few minutes would release the pressure.

At the sight of his long, blonde hair, it caught Lumi’s complete attention. She gasped, eyes lighting up in awe.

“So prettyyyyy! So long!” she exclaimed. Aurus just giggled softly, brushing his hair behind an ear.

“Thank you-”

“Can I touch it?  _ Please! _ ” she begged after setting her cup on the table and sliding off the chair quickly. He chuckled at her thrilled excitement, nodding a  _ yes _ in reply to her question.

“Go ahead.” he said, tipping his head to the said while brushing his hair over his shoulder for her to touch. She gasped a ‘woah’ at how soft it was.

“So soft…!” she whispered, retreating her hand to herself once again, now keeping both her hands near her chest, but still keeping her eyes on his hair. “Your hair is so pretty, Mr. Aurus! I want my hair to be as long and pretty as yours.” she said, walking back to her chair and hoisting herself onto it, turning to face his direction.

“Yours is already very lovely, in my opinion.” he said nicely, smiling at her. Her hair wasn’t as long as his; just a few 3 inches below her shoulder. Her hair was a dark coffee brown, almost black, with fringes to compliment her perfectly round face shape. It really made her blue eyes pop out more.

She drank the last bit left of her hot chocolate, finishing with a chocolate mustache. She giggled with a bright smile. Aurus smiled bright as well.

“You done?” He asked and she nodded abruptly.

“Yes.” She slid the cup over to him. He took it.

“Good. Now, lick the mustache off your face,” he said playfully as he stood and walked over to the trash, tossing the cup inside.

She licked the chocolate off her top lip and smiled with a loud giggle.

Kelly then came out, purse and car keys in hand.

“Alright. Ready?” She asked, a determined smile on her face.

Lumi nodded and threw her arms in the air. “I am ready!” She shouted and Aurus chuckled at her energy.

“C’mon. Grab Luna and let’s go.” Said Aurus. Lumi did as told and then was standing just beside him.

Kelly smiled at them both and then smirked up at Aurus. She leaned close as if to tell him a secret.

“I didn't know you had such a soft, fatherly side.” She said, almost sounding like a tease. Aurus blushed softly, growing flustered.

“I do no– d-do I?” He stammered in a whisper which made Kelly laugh.

“She’s already growing on you. That's good.” She said before she continued to walk towards the entrance.

“C’mon. Let’s go.” She said, unlocking the door and pushing it open. Aurus held the door open for them both, Lumi following behind Kelly, but still remaining close to Aurus after she exited. He locked the doors and looked down at her with a smile.

“C’mon.” He said softly and gently kept a hand just above Lumi’s head as they walked.

Kelly unlocked the car and stepped inside. Aurus opened the back seat door for Lumi and waited ‘til she was sitting inside, Luna just beside her. He strapped her seatbelt and closed the door. Then he sat in the passenger seat, buckling his seatbelt.

“Alright. Lumi, you ready to lead us?” Said Kelly as she turned on the engine.

Lumi nodded. “Yes.”

__   
  


_________________

__

“Here.” Said Lumi, pointing to an old, low maintained house. A few other small houses were there too, in better conditions. 

Aurus looked at Kelly, Lumi, then at the house, inhale and exhaling quietly.

“Alright. You two stay here since it’s cold outside.”

“Alright. We’ll be here.”

Aurus nodded and opened the door, stepping out while being greeted with the cold night. He closed the door and stuffed his hands inside the pockets of his jacket to keep them warm. He walked over to the door and pressed the doorbell.

He took a step back from the door, waiting patiently. A few seconds passed and he wondered if anyone was home.

__

_ Please, open… _

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah! chapter 2! sorry for the wait and sorry if it's hella short!! hopefully the next chapters will be more interesting uwu overall, thank you for your love and support! 
> 
> ps. I'll try to update every two Saturdays or Sundays hopefully (if school doesn't pin me down :'V)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading omg. this is my first ever book, so excuse any typos or out of place words ;v; i hope you all liked it! <3


End file.
